


In the Heat of the Moment

by o0Ruby_Firegem0o



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Next gen chat noir, Next generation miraculous ladybug, next gen ladybug
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Sensory Deprivation, Torii torii your fault, cute at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Ruby_Firegem0o/pseuds/o0Ruby_Firegem0o
Summary: When the next generations of ladybug and chat noir get in a bit of a pickle and they got to spend some personal time in an all too famous cathedral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two longest fics (this actually became longer than expected with a wooping 7,000+) and i have to say i had ups and downs, explored a lot and enjoyed it overall. ONE HEADS UP! English isn’t my main language, is my second, but i mostly speak or write English, tho that doesn’t mean that i don’t do errors, but this kind of things are trial and error and i’m bound to learn from it. I took a few hour, re read, re arranged and fixed it up. Researched and the not and worked my way up on this. I have to admit it has been one of my best works with all honesty, and all thanks for @toriitorii and her amazing babies and the people that have done fanart of the same.
> 
> So without further delay, enjoy:

Emma Agreste all but groaned as she laid her head on top of her desk, room mostly dark except for the desk lamp and huffing out at the papers she so thoroughly tried to study but literally nothing getting stuck in her head, now seeing that the papers and words made fun of her in the most vicious of ways.

“Plagg seriously stop, I can’t concentrate less if you keep whining” She groaned out, glancing sideways to glare at the small cat-like Kwami floating overhead, being insistent and not a help at the moment. “Have mercy of your chosen for  
once”

“Easy for you to say when you have been staring at the same papers for hours now, seriously, I got to voice my needs when you forget that you have a responsibility to do” The one named Plagg answered her back, floating to sit atop the computer monitor to stare at her “I am hungry so I get annoying when I do meaning ill continue-”

“OK! Gotcha you convinced me!” She huffed, blowing away a few strands of black hair from her face as she interrupted her companion, deciding to take a well-deserved break instead, rolling off in her chair and now noticing the clock blaring in green neon 10:30 “Damn it that late already” She said surprised, definitely she lost track of time while she was busy studying; what a rare occasion.

Quickly she got up and stretched, feeling sensitive and sore everywhere and as she looked at the calendar, another groan escaped forth. ‘Now I get my whining’ She mentally told herself seeing it was getting near the end of the month and that means ‘Bloody Mary’ was coming over for a week.

Oh Joy

Brushing off the thought, she turned on the lights on the room, posters of some of her favorite technopop and other bands adorning her baby blue walls. Room was simple as she mostly spent time out either training or hanging with friends and this place was just for her to relax and/or study. She trekked her way over to the kitchen to get up some cheese, mostly Camembert, Plagg’s favorite, but definitely not much for her or those with a nose (She wished she could have no nose like her Kwami for these times), and quietly trekked back to her room. The house felt quiet, her parents were out on a fashion show and she had stayed to take care of her brothers, assuming both of them were both asleep due the quietness and time. Pretty much they, herself too, had ingrown that after ten it was late and one had to get to bed, dad’s punctuality would be the cause of this and she chuckled, deciding to peek at their brothers’ room and see their whereabouts. Slowly she opened the door, peeking through and seeing them both knocked out TV and lights on as they both laid asleep on the bunkbed, she guesses they fell asleep while seeing whatever superhero series they were watching and just chuckled.  
‘boys be boys I guess’ She smiled and did the big sis job, as no matter how much she teased them, they were her precious siblings and she had to take care of them.

As quietly she turned light and TV off and threw up the blanket over them, quietly she left, making a mental pun about quiet feet and cat reflexes and remembering an black floating ball that’s awaiting her with the oh so “delicious” cheese. She resumed back to her room and threw herself over the bed, Plagg all but plummeting at high speed to her bed as she opened the container and he dug in. She smiled always amazed by how his face changed at the sight of the cheese and just laughed internally, now getting to her phone to distract herself from previous studies and reading up the Ladyblog. Ah now remembering, she misses her Lady, of mostly she misses her every day, at any hour, but she won’t be able to see her till tomorrow, since tomorrow night it would be their usual patrol night but oh how she wished she could have her on her arms and kiss her right now. She smiled as she shuddered at the thought resuming back to her phone.

-

Adrien and Marienette were all but inspecting at the fashion show, wanting everything perfect so to skedaddle out of there as soon as it was done, or mostly at Adrien’s request, as being since ten on the modeling business was exhausting, but good thing he wasn’t that much of a model now though, just accompanying his beautiful wife on the summer exposition that herself made. If his grin could get any wider, it would, since it was always fun to see how Marienette couldn’t keep herself still and just being here and there like a bundle of energy, checking and fixing and everything, being here and there as the skittish bug she is. Heh Ladybug skittish mostly, he added. Soon he saw her approach where he stood near the end of the curtain, storing up needles and threads as seems that she was fixing up another set of loose threads.

“Bugaboo, you have checked them twice, slow down” Adrien managed to say as finally Marienette stopped “Or my lady is just really nervous since you’re closing this show?”

“Oh hush and wipe that grin of your face, kitty” She answered, smiling herself at the cute names they always kept after years “and I might be, but also I’m worried for the kids at home, this keeps me busy for not calling Emma and seeing how they are” She confessed, calming a bit.

“Hey, Emma it’s a big girl and she can handle the boys, usually she always does” Remembers she used to, and still do, have constant quarrels with them “I’m sure that by now they are ko’ed so chill, and remember our little girl isn’t one to easy beat down” He added as he pointed at his hand where his miraculous used to sit years ago, now being owned by their eldest daughter.

“I know I know, still I don’t get used to it” She said as she leaned against him and felt him embrace her “They just grow so fast”

“Indeed they do. That’s how fast time has flown” He chuckled, kissing her forehead softly as he kept her in there for a bit, even feeling her ease.

“The litter soon will-“

**CRASH!**

The sound pulled them out of their quiet and private reverie and both rushed instinctively to where the sound came forth, getting over to where the catwalk sat as they saw over a man with a ruler on one hand and a clipboard on the other, suit a vibrant pink as it reprimanded the viewers of their poise and manners, gracefully walking on the catwalk itself while zapped at the people, making them sit straight, smile in excessive and walk like models around the room.

“I am The Magnificent(Le Magnifique) and Ill truly show you how this show shall be presented!” The gentleman with a monocle called out, as people ran away from him. “Where is the star of the night, Marianette Dupain Cheng Of Agreste”

Marienette and Adrien quickly looked at each other and nodded as they began calling two special superheroes for the case…

-

“ma –w-k up-” Emma heard stirring up from her sudden knock out nap “EMMA WAKE UP!” The voice got clearer, and louder, noticing it was Plagg with a sound of urgency.

The buzzing at her chest and the jumping black kwami all together rose Emma from her slumber, mumbling as she grabbed the black cat in mid jump as she held him there.

“Hey stop really that’s annoying” She softly glared through half lidded eyes as quickly she looked at her phone and saw the text blaring in her phone screen, quickly rousing her twice as fast.

10 missed calls- Dad

FUCK!

1 text message- Dad  
11:00pm [Akuma at the Louvre, hurry C.N.]

Her face went pale, looking at the clock and saw that the message came two minutes ago, as by how the fuck she didn’t heard the ten calls and she might know why, rummaging through her phone quickly and saw that it was on mute. ‘Stupid Emma!! You forgot to unmute it!!!’ She internally shouted to herself as the text just got her worried, since she recognized that today fashion show was to be given in front of the Louvre Museum, meaning that her parents were there and she quickly rushed up from bed, hoping that the two were alright, before getting to the task at hand now.

**“Plagg, Claws Out!”**

-

“There we go, finally after hours of whining cause nothing came to mind” Charlotta Blohm, her Swedish accent clear but still with that French side, chuckling as she finished typing at the computer her essay about the Mona Lisa after earlier today visiting the Louvre Museum to see the painting itself, laying back on her chair and looking at the lamp on the celling, suddenly a small red kwami appearing on her field of vision. Tikki.

“Indeed it took you time but you finally managed, Lotte” Tikki said as she zipped through overhead and after perched over her chosen’s shoulder, nuzzling Lotte.

“Thanks for your words, Tikki, I thought I wouldn’t have made it” She said nuzzling back at her Kwami in affection as she got back to the computer to save at her work, seeing the clock at the corner of the screen “10:30 not bad and I’m a week ahead of it” She said proudly before turning off the computer.

Art appreciation class wasn’t her forte, but it was interesting so to go to the museum or other great architectural places and see the building and their constructions. She loved complex works or arts and a few of those that included metalwork as well as intrigued up by engineering itself. Complex but hell it got her heart racing at the sight. She rolled off back and got up, rubbing her back as she got over to her backpack, placing it near her door before getting over to her muse corner, getting over to some plans she had been working on for a small project. It was a simple design, a small mechanized cat fountain and of course inspired only by her cattish lover, Chat Noir. She chuckled at the thought as how she always ended on her head no matter what, and welcomed it, wondering what her civilian self would be doing at the moment, though she guessed was resting because obviously, both of them were students and had class duties during the day, smiling before her phone ringed and got her out of her train of thought, seeing that it read Marianette, the previous ladybug and her mentor.

“Ja, evening” She answered casually, wondering why the late call.

“Ah Lotte good I got you” Marianette said over the other end of the line “I need you to get over to Louvre, Akuma on the loose and is doing mayhem here” She got to the point, awaiting the answer.

“Ah, ja ja, I’ll get fast over there, thank you” Lotte quickly responded and as quickly hang up back with all seriousness, as there was work to do and an Akuma to cleanse “Tikki we got work to do, someone decided to do overtime” She added as the kwami appeared fast by her side.

**“Tikki, Spots on!”**

-

Chat Noir rushed over with her staff, pole jumping from house to house as from afar she could see her speckled lady, quickly rushing to her side.  
“God sorry I’m late” Chat quickly said as she dropped over by Ladybug’s side atop the Louvre Palace.

“It’s ok Kitten, I just got here myself” She answered as she scanned the area and saw civilians rush out. “Seems whoever is there has a party, Ja?” Ladybug added as she looked at Chat.

“Heh seem so” Chat shyly answered to her, butterflies tackling at her stomach from excitement and for her. “Let’s then crash this party then, no” Chat quickly said as she jumped down, seeing Ladybug follow her close behind.

The two rushed over to where tents chairs where and quickly rushed up, covering as they heard the Akumatized villain around, Chat glancing at Ladybug as she nodded back, knowing the plan. Quickly Chat went in followed by Ladybug as they confronted up at the villain, the same standing over at a chair.

“Ahh if it’s Chat Noir and Ladybug” He said as he bowed. “I am Magnificent and I humbly welcome you to be part of this show” He chuckled, "Of course there are prices, and that would be to politely hand over your miraculous”

“Not a chance” Ladybug answered as she grabbed  
at her yoyo.

“Your ego is not high enough for the catwalk” Chat added as she smiled baring a fang.

“Very well, I shall them remove them, since they are so tacky and out of season!” Magnificent shouted as he quickly got to attack them, shooting them with his ruler.

Ladybug and Chat ran and avoided, jumped and crouched and even slid amongst the chairs, trying to pull at the object the Akuma lodged on, since it was the ruler that he held tight and kept attacking them with the same. Another yoyo flew and as magnificent attacked, she barely dodged, the ray passing by her right side of the face, as she was practically saved by Chat tackling her down behind the catwalk. Chat laid over her before quickly scrambling to her knees and hands, looking at her.

“You ok?” Chat asked a small blush over at her cheeks.

“Ja, Thanks there” She said smiling “We have better chance out of here, too many obstacles, civilians and we aren’t high enough for an overhead attack”

“Gotcha” Chat confirmed “Grab tight then, my Lady” Chat ordered and Ladybug did, as she used her pole to shoot them out of the tent.

Chat shot though and out the entrance and quickly landed on her feet with Ladybug, soon placing her down as they saw Magnificent get out of the tent following them, laughing. Chat got in front of ladybug as she gave the indications to use their powers, since it seemed that it would be the only way to get close to him overall, Ladybug acknowledging the same as she called out her ‘Lucky Charm’ the object materializing in the air as it then fell to her hands in the form of a boomerang, looking at it as she planned next. Again Magnificent attacked at them and they avoided and ran on opposite ways as ladybug looked around and finally got her next plan, waving at Chat and pointing where they should go next. Both ran fast and headed towards the tent, and before reaching the same, Ladybug threw up the boomerang in Magnificent direction, barely missing before she continued.

“That was your best shot, pity” Magnificent said as he walked to them.

“No. Chat Now!” She said holding the tent and showing the metal bars.

“Ok!” She said as she called up her cataclysm before slashing at the metal bars, soon seeing her lady get in the collapsing tent “My Lady wait!” She shouted as was quick to follow her in.

The tent collapsed and Ladybug pulled up Chat near to a crouching position as she softly counted beside her, Chat quietly waiting and watching her, feeling her proximity and wanting to have a moment with her, but sadly this wasn’t a patrol and it was a mission, holding her urges before soon ladybug approached her ear.

“When I squeeze your hand, slash at the tent” She said focused and Chat nodded waiting for her command.

After a few more numbers being called up, Chat felt the squeeze and quickly as instructed slashed at the tent, Ladybug shooting out though the rip as she threw her yoyo towards the villain, the same avoiding, but instead his ruler getting knocked out by the boomerang she had previously thrown before, staggering Magnificent and Chat took the opportunity to grab the ruler and snap it, seeing the black butterfly off and smirking. As Ladybug saw the black butterfly come out, quickly opened her yoyo and threw it over at the akuma still on her fall after having jumped off the tent. Chat quickly reacted and jumped over to grab at hey lady before she touched the floor, the both of them skidding through the pavement to a stop as Chat held her close to heh. Soon after their stop, Chat loosened her grip and laid back laughing, ladybug joining on the celebration as she sat on top of her, letting go of the butterfly as well her lucky charm, and returning everything back to normal.

“That’s another job done eh kitten?” She said as she lowered and kissed Chat briefly before pulling off, Chat all but flustered.

“Ah- e-eh y-eah my l-lady” Chat stuttered, blushing at the sudden kiss, feeling a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach and craving more, but remembering where they were, though her hands mindlessly drew circles at Ladybug’s lower legs.

“Thanks you girls” A voice from afar called out, none other than Marianette, quickly approaching where the two heroines where.

“Always a pleasure to help the citizens of Paris” Ladybug said as she rose from her spot, swearing that she heard Chat whine when she did so, helping the kitten afterward rise along.

“Indeed, it’s after all our job to protect the city” Chat added as she offered her fist to Ladybug, practically a trademark of the duo.

”Bra gjort!” Ladybug Said smiling.

” Bon travail !” Chat Noir Added looking at her lady and smiling soon startled by the beeping of their miraculous.

**BEEP!**

‘No, Not now!’ Chat thought as she turned serious.

“Well seems we are out of time” Ladybug quickly said “I hope you have a splendid remaining of the night Mrs. and Mr. Agreste"

“Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir” Marienette said smiling at the two heroines.

“Rest well you two and indeed thank you, glad to have heroines like you two on our city” Adrien added holding Marienette close.

Quickly Ladybug bowed and then used her yoyo to get away from there, leaving Chat alone as the same watched her leave, after a second, getting to her senses before scrambling, waving at her parents before she followed up behind Ladybug trail while hot.

“W-wait my lady!” She said as she followed close behind, catching up as Ladybug stopped at her words, hell wondering why she felt the urgency to stop her in the first place.

“What is it kitten?” She said as she had turned around, as she saw Chat walk up to her.

“w-well, just that g-good night, and s-sweet dream my lady” Chat stuttered, mentally cursing for doing so but noticing soon Ladybug approach her.

“You want something else eh kitten??” Ladybug asked as she got in front of her kitten “Or cat got your tongue?“ She chuckled.

“I j-ust I mi-missed you” She blushed confessing, as she tried to avoid her gaze.

“Almost three years and you can’t still talk straight to me, Ja?” She pulled her face to look at her eyes, smiling “Shy kitten” she said caressing her face smiling softly at her shy and blushing lover and crime fighting partner.

Chat instinctively leaned to the caress, closing her eyes and reveling on the feeling, like a cat begging for attention, again their miraculous beeping and reminding them time was over, though, Chat didn’t seem to want to leave nor mind the sound alerting, too lost on the feeling as her hands were over ladybug ones, keeping them in place. Wanting to stay with her badly and making her stay in place; a quiet beg and a plea altogether.

“Kitty please” Ladybug said softly.

“Don’t leave” Chat lowly said, looking at her through slit and dark eyes, hidden meaning and intent in them.

“Chat…?” she asked, the intensity of the stare sending a jolt of electricity at her system, shuddering at her touch and feeling her hands slid down to grasp at her wrists.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

That was three, so less than two minutes they had, though it was Ladybug’s turn to ignore the beeping, lost on Chat’s green gaze, as she tried to decipher her quiet and unusual demeanor. She tried to pull at her hands softly, but the action was hard to process through her head when being stared down at this manner, nervousness and thrill turning at her chest and stomach, that was till amazement knocked her air out, wide eyed.

Chat leaned to kiss her.

Usually Chat would just lose her voice or actions when near her, and herself would be the one to kiss Chat instead and teased her about it in a cute way, so this was unusual. Very unusual for her black cladded lover (At least it wasn’t very frequent when she did and were usually shy and chaste kisses), even though this, softly she kissed her back, hands at her face tightening and pulling at the other and craving the attention. Ladybug slightly angled her face, pressing to kiss her further as Chat’s clawed hands got from her wrist to her own face, caressing at her neck pulling her closer to her, height difference now more visible as Chat had to slouch to actually not break the contact.

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!**

‘Annoying little sound’ Ladybug briefly thought, getting them both back from their intoxicated haze, gasping softly after the kiss as unspoken words talked through their eyes. Suddenly everything felt hotter and seemed darker and their labored breathing was the only thing that sounded on the night air besides their miraculous screaming at their ears, letting them know that now there wasn’t any point in running away, not even enough time to even do so.

“Notre Dame now” Ladybug broke the silence, seeming that would be the closest and darkest place at this hour so to not reveal themselves, trying to think straight after their kiss, as she leaned her forehead against Chat’s softly, looking at her, feeling the other nod.

They broke their closeness to swing (and jump) over to the adjacent cathedral, behind pillars on the flying buttresses that hid them from the sight of passerby’s and even themselves at the darkness (kinda on Chat’s side) the two getting close again. Chat closed the space between them, clawed hands holding at her hips while Ladybug’s own laid at her shoulder, sliding to her neck, soon feeling her back against a wall by a dark corner, before her lips were claimed back again by Chat. She lost herself to the kiss, responding back as fervently as her, previous hands pulling at her closer, keeping her in place before their miraculous began to beep again and for the last time, but as it did soon Chat pulled away and hid on the opposite wall from where they were, leaving ladybug breathless as they transformations ended, illuminating the area with green and red.

Silence was almost deafening, only their ragged breathing from the previous kiss audible, both keeping their place and not uttering a word, and their kwami’s voices scolding at each of their chosen.

“I’m sorry…” Emma said, eyes rolling as she held the black kwami, leaning against the pillar “And I m-mean it to y-you as well, m-my lady” she continued, wanting to get back but now that wasn’t possible on their state, stuttering a few more apologies on her side.

“Its fine kitten, we are both at fault” Lotte smiled, interrupting her, thinking on what to do now since they were stuck at the roof in almost the middle of the night “We had not gotten a time for us in a while so it was expected” she swore she heard her whine and chuckled.

“St-still I should have known b-better” Emma whined.

“Don’t make me get over there, Chat” Lotte added, her tone strict “What’s done it’s done, Ja?”

“Yeah ok” she smiled, “thanks, my lady” she heard an affirmative sound from the other side this time, feeling at ease for a bit.

After their short exchange, they stayed there quiet, their kwami pretty much together floating through the air as they seemed to catch up for the pasts,who knows years, leaving their chosen’s to their thoughts. Both were stuck, their kwami needed rest and they couldn’t move without being revealed to the other of their civilian identity, meaning that this was worse than any kind of torture that existed, cause being so close and yet so far affected in so many ways.

Lotte decided to do something about it because not doing anything was getting on her nerves as she searched at her jacket, finding what she searched as she smiled mischievously.

“Hey Tikki” she called over at her companion, plan in mind as she saw her tiny companion come close, getting over to whisper her idea, The speckled kwami all but wide eyed.

“but-“

“Please Tikki” Lotte begged, seeing her companion nod, as she left again over with the black kwami, mentally thanking her and thinking that she owed an extra batch of cookies for her, going on with her plan.

“Chat?” Lotte asked softly from her side of the wall.

“Still here, my Lady” Emma answered softly back, still nervous as she sat down.

“Do you trust me?” Lotte asked, louder in case so Chat could hear it well.

“But of course, my Lady!” the answer was instant and without a stutter, wondering why the question  
“And I trust you blindly” Emma reassured.

“Good to know, kitten” she whispered as she shifted enough to handle her previously searched bandana to her “Use this, as for what, a blindfold”

“Ok” answered Emma, skeptical, but obeyed nonetheless taking the bandana “You hatched a plan to get us out?” Was her turn to ask, placing the bandana as a blindfold.

“Of sorts, yeah” she said, not sure if to even call it a way out but it was better than doing nothing, removing her hair bandana as she tried to work on her head where Chat was, since she guessed she sat down due how she picked up the gifted bandana, putting her own blindfold.

The next sounds that could be heard where the slow taps of feet, the slight shuffle of clothes and a surprised gasp of a certain cat.

“Holy fuck…” Gasped out Emma as realization smacked her like a runaway train, but instead of a machine, lithe legs and the light weight of her lady’s body, freezing in place as hands caressed at her face and rested at her shoulders after. “M-m-my l-a-dy…?”

“Cat got your tongue, Chaton” she teased, more cause she never used that term “also yes, it’s me, you left me hanging a while ago, so I thought we could catch up since we are stuck here” she added, hands massaging stiff shoulders into submission. “Also no bad mouthing, we are in a church…”

Emma tried to think straight, unable to because the obvious distraction that rested on her lap, her thought all but gone and she was sure that she looked like a tomato, slowly easing up to the touch and massage her lady was giving her. She just had a choice, and it was just go with the flow, doing so by easing her frame as hands slowly got over to the top of her lovers thighs, fingers circling mindlessly as she hummed softly in approval, hearing her lover chuckle softly and easing herself against her, hands traveling from her shoulders to her neck and along to continue towards her face as she guessed she was nervous due to her initial reaction before her her nose was kissed softly, right after her lips getting claimed by a pair of delicate ones.

Not seeing brought a whole different world on their actions.

Senses heightening as each touch or even each breath brought a whole jolt of electricity to their bodies, Emma just welcoming it all with open arms and loosing herself to the sensations while Lotte just continued when she heard her lover sounds, spurring her actions further on. Shifting and angling her head to deepen the kiss more, hands holding her face while her kitten hands began to roam further, caressing at her legs before settling on her hips. Hands tightened on her hips, her grip firm as the kiss turned up a notch since both parties now where participating and willing, leaning on while bitting on the others lips, inciting hips to move on their own accord and just gaining a groan on both sides, getting them closer.

“My lady…mon amour…” Emma mumbled enthralled, kisses now trailing around her jaw and over to her neck, whispering at her skin sweet words and loosing herself to just feel.

“Min kärlek…” Lotte all but gasped out, shuddering as she felt kisses along her neck and roam along, her fingers grasping at her kitten’s neck to pull her closer, before feeling foreign hands caress at her back, arching to the touch, and chuckling at the feeling.

Emma bit at her neck a few time, making sure to leave a mark and hearing her moan lowly at the action, before resuming with kissing, hands getting to her lower back and tucking them inside the shirt, wanting to feel more, hormones talking louder as she didn’t knew when would be the next time they would be together like this, so she would enjoy every second of tonight no matter what.

Gasping and feeling what all that Lotte was doing at the moment, focused on the attention that she was receiving but soon her thought concentrated that also she should give her kitten attention, deciding to take charge. Softly she tugged at her kitten’s hair, pulling her off from the neck kisses as it was her turn, kissing at her ear before settling to kiss her back at her lips, hands raking against her scalp before getting lower towards her chest slowly trailing down, past her chest, past her stomach and further on, feeling her stiffen when her hands continued.

“Ladybug…”Emma breathed along, feeling the tug at her pants, gasping loudly as her lips were kept claimed again, moaning when she felt her pants loosen around her waist.

“Chat… “ she purred against her lips “may I…?” Lotte asked due politeness and consent, nuzzling at her softly.

“Yes…yes…” Emma swore she sounded as desperate as she actually was, unabashed, her answer being more of a plea instead of a request, but already the words were out, leaning to the nuzzle she was being given.

Lotte got the approval and claimed her lover lips in a quick dip, kissing for a while before hands trailed lower into her pants, a breathless gasp coming out from Chat, her arms wounding around her own neck. She felt her tense at the intrusion but she went slow just in case, mindful, not wanting to pressure her on this matter as hand got to her destination, Chat all but gasping and panting now. Truth to be told, Lotte felt overpowered as she felt Chat meld to her fingers and caresses, just inciting her further to continue at the ministrations that she was giving to the shy cat, getting bolder by the minutes.

Emma was all a bundle of nerves, both of nervousness and sheer excitement, beside sensitive wise, but she just reveled on the feeling of the hand invading at her pants at this point, holding the urge to actually shift her hips, but her brain went like ‘too soon, patience’ and she obeyed, a gasp at the thought. Personally, she wanted to see the face of her lady while working in their little tryst up here on the cathedral arches, seeing either a smug grin or the most sweetest look towards her, all but stirring up on her stomach, like a coil slowly winding. Thoughts were soon forgotten, and only feelings were analyzed on her head, pulling at her neck and asking quietly for the thirsts to be quenched, lips claiming hers…

And so the first stroke.

Emma gasped, the moan barely blocked by the kiss and arms tightening her grip as she tensed, overall the simple touch overloading her senses right there. She swore she could feel her lover’s amazement, her breathing hitched on her throat and her body trembling from the first touch alone, softly nudging at her lady, coaxing her for more kisses, to which the other part conceded, kissing her. Rougher. Deeper. One hand holding the hand at her pants and keeping it in place, yearning for more.

Lotte had to admit, it surprised her the reaction, but she be damned if it wasn’t her doing the same, pride filling at her chest as she started a slow rhythm with her fingers, pressing herself against her and resuming back to then kissing.

The joys of normal clothing and not skin-tight suits, able to go further and in ways more liberal and different, having the space to work on. Lotte had her hands in Emma’s pants, and Emma all but writhing under her touch, as Emma’s owns were grasping her lovers back, tightly, Lotte responding by biting her lip and hand getting rough. By now Emma couldn’t control her hips, the same slightly shifting to her invading fingers, wanting and needing the touches that felt deliriously good against the sensitive nub, feeling the movement of twin fingers against the area. Each stroke sent a jolt of electricity through her spine and right to the pit of her stomach, her voice faltering as moans came out freely from her lips, egging her lover on and further on the administration. On the other hand Lotte al but controlled the situation at hand, kissing and drinking at her kitten’s moans as her hand worked, increasing speed slowly as hips shifted to calm the inevitable itch she had herself, but tried to focus more on the task at hand, literally.

Fingers wanted to go further, but that would be for another more intimate encounter, already the two breaking the limits on this session and mostly because they were both out of suit and the place(more the place, god help them). She picked up a notch to her neck instead to kiss and tease at the spot right under her ear, feeling her lover arch against her, as hand previously on her back, trailed up to the back of her neck, pulling her more to continue on place. Lotte let out a sort of purr along with the administrations, hearing her kitten’s voice change tone, adding bites along as her hand worked in unison with her lips, feeling that she was reaching her tipping point and it exited her further in her stomach, after making sure to leave a few mark, getting back to kiss at her lips, rough.

“I lov- y-you…lo-ve… yo-hng” another shot of lighting didn’t let Emma finish her praise, beside lips that claimed her own again and again.

She writhed under her touch, squirmed at the feeling and moaned her desire, Emma just losing it at the sensations overriding her system with each stroke and kiss. One hand claimed at her lover’s back under the shirt, gripping fingers trailing at her skin there as the other pulled at her lover’s neck, hips shifting as far as they could towards the other teasing fingers. She mumbled her love over and over again between breathless gasps, sounds muffled with every kiss and keeping them at a moderate level till a degree, but soon becoming unbearable as the coil deep within her threatened to break her over. Honestly she wasn’t that quiet when it came to lose it over the edge, but she guessed it didn’t mattered now, no one was around except her lady, the one that was breaking her senseless at the moment.

The last moments came on a show of possessiveness, lips melding on a heated kiss, while hands worked their way on the other. Two held on for dear life, clinging and gripping to her lover as the other pair worked on being steady and bringing a certain cat to her end, feeling her goal within reach by the higher octave her kitten was mewling on.

And it came crashing.

Emma saw spot blind her already darkened vision and let loose a loud moan, barely repressed by her and the kiss her lover gave, body all but writhing in the aftermath of her release. She squirmed in place, shuddering as she felt fingers stroked her down from her high, nails digging what available skin there was as she held for dear life, head resting back on the pillar she had comfortably settled before this tryst. Emma tried to regain her breathing, chest heaving as she felt a head rest on her shoulder, hearing the heavy gasping and the soft shuddering her lady had and Emma’s hands got to caress at her back, nuzzling  
her softly, both tangled in their afterglow.

“I love you, my lady…” Were the first words Emma coherently said, or mostly breathed out to her lovers ear, too tired to make long sentences. “Also sorry…”

“Me too, you black kitten, and why sorry…” Lotte responded more composed, breathing still labored.

“W-ell… you k-know…”

“I’m lost…” She answered, hearing her kitten already breaking on the conversation and smiling, she swore she loved seeing, or hearing, her cat floundering around her.

“Well…uh…”

“Yes?”

“On…f-finishing…” She felt her face hot, knowing her face might, or mostly is, beet red, emphasizing the word.

“So you mean it on my part? Ya?” She answered asking another question, not getting answer but knew where the conversation was going “if that is what it worries you, I’m actually good, to be honest…” she said as she nuzzled her “I actually finished” she added softly, feeling Chat shudder.

“Re-really?” Emma stuttered.

“heh yes, let’s say imagination and female anatomy do their work well” Lotte chuckled, fingers mindlessly circling her neck, humming softly.

But their quiet moment was cut short, phone ringing on Emma’s pocket and the owner all but groaning as she reached for it and pressed the mute button, knowing who it might be since it had been a while.

“Seems time is not on our side, my lady” Emma said, actually gravely disappointed, clinging to her lover on a hug.

“Well we won’t be away for long, tomorrow we will have our routine patrol” Lotte added, hugging her back before pulling away and caressing her face.

“Well then, I shall await for that then and on our usual place” she leaned against the caresses, longing the touch already without even being apart. “I miss you already and we haven’t even left”

“Patience kitten, patience” she said softly, before leaning and kissing her.

“Dats mah nose” Emma sounded stuffy, laughing as she heard ladybug join her in.

“Im getting there” she chuckled before planting her lips on her eager kitten, soft, sweet but with all the love and devotion behind the same.

-

Emma returned the kiss back with the same softness, hands at her neck caressing as slowly she pulled back after a minute, nuzzling each other before finally breaking apart as she felt her lady left her lap. Emma leaned back and fixed herself and she heard ladybug call for their kwami’s, missing her presence already as she got herself up from her sitting post, carefully removing her blindfold and not seeing her princess around. Well queen sounded more fitting, Emma chuckling before a black kwami appeared on her field of vision.

“Seems you had fun, now I need a big batch of camembert when we get home unless you want me blabbing about this all night” Plagg mumbled

“You really don’t waste any time don’t you” she glared, an blush on her face, getting her phone to see at the time. ‘Damn 12:27, I’m screwed’ she thought as under the clock said a missed call from her father, seems today she was on a roll on ignoring his calls.

“No. Now let’s get out, I want to rest on a bed and not on this hunk of pillared rocks” He said as he laid on his chosen head.

”Yeah yeah I know” she Yawned actually feeling extremely tired now, some tears blurring her vision due the yawn. “Plagg, claws out!”

-

“Your face tells me everything than words itself” Tikki said as she appeared beside her chosen, her counterpart flying over to a further pillar.

“Heh, that’s good then, less things I have to tell you” Lotte said as she chuckled, holding her kwami at her palm.

“You have to tell me everything though too”

“Fine fine I will” she laughed, leaning against the wall, two pillars further from where they were.

She leaned and sighed, missing the distance, and mostly she meant proximity wise, since as soon as she got up, she walked away fast till where she was now, since they needed the space to recollect their thought and also be able to see back on after having been for a while blindfolded. She was bold on straddling her kittens lap before and bolder on the rest of their actions, risking to reveal their identities due her moves, but she got entranced by her kitten previous kisses, and couldn’t resist an opportunity like this. She just couldn’t get enough of her kitten sounds, she mentally admitted and smiled softly, realizing how much she loved her cat and how far they have come too after the few years they have been working together.

“Let’s go tikki, Spots on!”

-

After the two transformed back to their alter egos, they turned and faced each other, finally seeing each other as the slightest (not so much on Chat’s side) blush adorned their cheek, smiling before embracing and enjoying some last moments together. Before the two went on their respective ways they were sure that each time they passed by Notre Dame now they would never see it the same way again, after all, tonight’s outcome will be branded forever on their minds and their souls. The two shared one last kiss before they each jumped of in different directions, eagerly waiting for their patrol night later on.

**Author's Note:**

> This fix was done for around a year or so but never updated it here at Ao3 but finally did now, hope it was good and ill continue to write down coupke new things too heh.


End file.
